


A Tasty Snack

by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)



Series: Geralt is Soft TM [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Concerned Geralt, Fainting, Flirting, Implied Geraskier, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Swooning, Worry, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley
Summary: Listen, apparently witchers don't like traveling with bards that like to complain. Traveling with a testy witcher makes you reconsider complaining about anything. Like soft beds and hot baths, and baths in general. And sleep. And food. That last one can be kind of tricky.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt is Soft TM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	A Tasty Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Feelings of extreme hunger, fainting from hunger, not eating enough, and also putting the needs and feelings of others first to the detriment of one's own health. Not really sure how to tag it, but I know that it's not healthy and can cause a LOT of anxiety for people, myself included. You have been warned. Please take care of yourselves, and listen to your body's needs! <3

Jaskier was used to being hungry. He’d sang for his supper when he’d struck out on his own, and he didn’t always get much. He became very familiar with the sensation of his stomach grumbling, his hands shaking, his head swimming.

So he barely noticed one day when they were traveling from one town to the next, when his stomach started its gurgling in want of food. It didn’t register at first. And when it did, he ignored it. Partly out of habit, and partly because he feared what Geralt would say if Jaskier started “whining” again. Jaskier hardly thought of himself as the most petulant of companions, but if he had to deal with mild discomfort over Geralt’s wrathful glare, he’d gladly take the former.

But when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him a little ways down the road, he wondered if Geralt’s fury would be more or less bearable if Jaskier simply fainted. A stare and a scowl at a request for a snack was one thing, but if Jaskier passed out while they were on the road… He shuddered to think what the witcher might say then. So he swallowed his pride (and what was left in his stomach) and focused on the mountain range in the distance. 

He wasn’t certain when everything turned from grey to blue, when craggy peaks were replaced with fluffy puffs of white… and Geralt’s face. Jaskier blinked. _What happened?_

With rising panic, he realized he had in fact fainted, against his better judgement. There was a throbbing pain in his arm where he must have landed when he fell. Geralt was  _ cradling _ Jaskier, like some small child. Jaskier swallowed. If Geralt had been grumpy when they left that morning, he must be furious now.

“Are you all right?” Geralt asked, much to the bard’s surprise.

Jaskier swallowed again, his throat suddenly dry. “Depends,” he managed, his vision still fuzzy around the edges, “How much trouble ‘m I in?”

Geralt sighed. “You’re not.” Helping Jaskier into a sitting position, he asked, “When was the last time you ate something?”

Looking up, Jaskier recounted their trip. “Well, we’ve been walking since midday… and we left camp before sun-up, so…” He shrugged. “What’s today again?”

“Damnit, Jaskier,” the witcher swore, reaching for his pack. “Here.” He shoved a bit of bread at the bard, adjusting so they were sitting side by side. Jaskier had to fight the urge to heave at the sudden shift, but managed to stay upright on his own.

“M’sorry,” he said, after he’d taken a bite, “I’ll try to keep extra bread in my pants in the future.”

Jaskier thought he saw the witcher smirking at the mention of the day they first met. “That’s not why I’m upset,” Geralt grumbled.

“S’not?” Jas asked around a mouthful of crumbs, having shoved half the loaf in.

Geralt shook his head. “I’m upset because I didn’t know anything was wrong. One moment you’re humming something, and the next you’re unconscious on the ground. I’d head your stomach growling, but…” He studied his hands. “I had no idea how bad it had gotten.” His gaze fell on Jaskier’s face, his brow furrowed. “Didn’t you know I’ve had food for the journey the entire time?”

Shrugging again, Jas replied, “I didn’t think you’d be happy with me if I asked.” He paused, watching the grass swaying in the breeze. “Though come to think of it, you’re not usually happy with me anyway.”

To his surprise, Geralt chuckled. “I’ll be happier if you’d tell me when you need something.” His eyes softened. “At the very least, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t faint on me again.”

“No promises,” Jaskier teased. Quirking an eyebrow at the witcher, he purred, “Although surely you know that I’m  _ always _ in the mood for a… tasty snack.” He paused suggestively, giving Geralt a once-over.

Geralt hummed. “Glad to see you’re feeling better.” He passed Jaskier a waterskin before standing. “Let me know when you’re ready to keep going.”

“With you waiting on me hand and foot?” Jaskier exclaimed, “Why would I ever leave?”

Geralt smirked again. “Don’t get used to it.”


End file.
